Cooking with Conner
by Know-It-All-2009
Summary: Conner invites the team to a cookout… chaos ensues


Title: Cooking with Conner

**Title:** _Cooking with Conner_

**Rating**_Teen_

**Season:** _Dino Thunder_

**Summary**: _Conner invites the team to a cookout… chaos ensues. _

**AN: **_You can blame the fact that I wanted to learn how to broil a hamburger and in the process nearly fried the stove for this one._

* * *

"Tell me again why I have to go to this cookout?" Tommy asked for what seemed like the thousandth time earning him a glare from Kira and a punch on the shoulder from Hayley, who nodded smugly when he had the common sense to wince, hoping it wouldn't bruise in the morning.

"Because Conner has been planning this cookout for a month, his dad is helping so it's not like anything can go wrong. He wants us to do things together outside of rangering, and yes, that included you Dr. O." Kira reprimanded with a knowing frown on her face, making him realize yet again how much she took after her yellow predecessors, having known that he had already begun scheming an excuse or two on why he could not go. 

"But Kira, I have those tests to grade, not to mention I haven't graded any homework assignments from last month till now. I really need this afternoon to catch up…" 

A level stare from Kira stopped his pathetic ramble from continuing. 

"Alright, you win. Let's go before we're late." Tommy said, sighing over dramatically before dropping his voice to where only she could here. "Too bad we have to waste such a lovely afternoon at a cookout. Your parents are out of town we could have gone back to my house after the training session." 

Kira just rolled her eyes. '_Men_.'

"There will be time for us to play with each other when my parent's are gone for spring break, remember?" she hissed before brining her voice back to it's normal level "Besides we told Conner would be there so we _will_ be there." Kira said, putting her foot down, literally, allowing herself a smile while Tommy attempted to cover his wince. 

"You two can flirt later" Hayley stated, breaking their miniature staring contest, "We have to be going." 

Deciding to ignore Hayley's comment the trio left in hopes that the cookout wouldn't go up in flames, literally.

* * *

An hour into the cookout and Kira was about ready to let Ptera loose on Conner, only Tommy's presence had saved him but Tommy wouldn't be around forever. 

As they had pulled up Kira instantly locked in on the smell of burning plastic, with a groan she hurried off to find out what on Earth was burning that shouldn't have been.

She arrived just in time to save the spatula from being permanently glued to the grill, or at least most of it, as it was a little gooey when she had pulled it from the flames of the grill, which where leaping a little to high for her comfort level. 

As if the day couldn't get any worse turns out Conner didn't have permission to be hosting a cookout or using the grill by the way he asked them not to mention that he had nearly fried the spatula, and grill, to his parents who were in New York for a business meeting that his dad had been required to attend which, at the current moment had Dr. O giving Conner a lengthy lecture on responsibility and reliability. 

"You should know that with as much sneaking around as you are required to do something of this magnitude should be told to your parents. What would have happened if Hayley and I couldn't have come and something had happened to Kira or Ethan? Your parents would be held responsible for something that you instigated by not asking permission as to if you could host a bar-b-q or use the grill for that matter…"

"Umm…dude…the grill…"

"Don't call me dude and you should know better than to interrupt your teachers or elders for that matter Conner." Dr. O chided, ignoring the teen's protests and beginning a new. 

"Your parents will know about this…you shouldn't be able to sneak something like this behind their…what!?" Tommy yelled frustrated, running a hand through his unruly hair. 

"The grill is on fire." 

"Like I'm going to fall for that…_'the grill is on fire_'…like I haven't heard that one before, for your information Zach tried that once back when we where teenagers didn't work then and won't work now." Tommy said leveling Conner with his best _'I am your teacher and you are in trouble'_ look.

"Yet when Zach said it, it was true, and Conner, for once, isn't stretching the truth like hormonal teenage boys usually do. The grill really is on fire." Hayley said, forcing Tommy to turn around and gasp in horror at the flaming grill.

"CONNER MCKNIGHT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE GRILL WAS ACUTALLY ON…"

"I tired!" Conner said, backing slowly away from a now enraged Dr. O who grabbed the nearest wet object and threw it at the flames.

Unfortunately Tommy had never heard the rule that you never throw water on a gas fire as the flames leapt even higher. 

As it got higher, Tommy attempted the next best thing. "Conner, do you have any idea how dangerous this thing could've been?" his teacher noted. 

With instinct, Hayley took a quick glance over at the kitchen sink. Instantly, she ran upstairs. 

"Where you going?" Kira asked as she tilted her head to her friend.

"Getting us some real help." Was all Kira heard as Hayley disappeared from her range of hearing only to come back with a fire extinguisher. 

* * *

One new grill, three doctor bills, and a grounding later found the teens, Hayley and Dr. O, minus Conner, sitting in the safety of Dr. O's basement eating burgers, courtesy of Hayley. 

"Now this is a cookout." Ethan said, raising his glass to Hayley as everyone laughed in agreement. 


End file.
